xeno_the_beyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Exploratory
All Exploratory Tech has a specific type of phenomenon that it can detect (and some have a skill listed that is used in alternate dice pools). Choose from the list below, or create your own: * Physical sensors (Science) detect matter or mundane energy. * Biological sensors (Medicine) detect living beings. * Thaumic sensors (Occult) detect supernatural phenomena. * Psychohistorical sensors (Academics) detect social influences. * Digital sensors (Computer) detect computer or network activity. Sensor Goggles (*) Size: Mini A pair of sensor goggles is worn over the eyes, and detects the presence or absence of a particular phenomenon. When activated, it detects phenomena according to the following rules: * Any phenomenon that is not actively hidden becomes visible. A being using thaumic sensors becomes able to see into Twilight, and a being using digital sensors can attempt to read network traffic. * Phenomena that are being actively hidden are still concealed, as long as the effect concealing them has fewer successes than the activation roll. * Sensor goggles cannot single out specific items as important or see through mundane concealment (fog, closed drawers, etc.), but grant a +1 bonus to any roll made to find or notice a specific object. Tricorder (*****) Size: Small Alternate roll: Intelligence + (Skill) A box with blinking lights and a sensor probe, that gathers information about a particular item touched to it. Instead of lasting for a specific number of turns, a tricorder allows the user to ask a single question about a specific item per success, subject to the following restrictions: * A character trained in a relevant Skill may forgo a question to grant a +1 bonus to a single relevant roll. * A tricorder can only provide answers in the following forms: yes or no, "unknown", a number along a sliding scale (such as time, speed, probability, or degree of causation), an image of something that exists, or a name. * A tricorder cannot predict the future. A physical tricorder can identify damage to an object, but cannot predict its remaining useful life. * A tricorder cannot provide information outside its field. A biological tricorder can identify that someone is stressed, but cannot identify the cause of that stress. * A tricorder cannot make sophisticated or subjective judgments. A medical tricorder can identify traces of blood, but it cannot identify "the most important thing in the crime scene" even given a procedure for doing so. * A tricorder cannot answer questions involving things it has never detected. A digital tricorder used on an encrypted file cannot determine whether the encryption was placed by a specific device unless it has been used on that device or a file known to have been encrypted by it. * If the answer to a question is being actively hidden, the tricorder must spend more successes than whoever or whatever is hiding the answer scored or return an answer of "unknown". The successes are spent without knowledge of how many successes are hiding the answer. Category:Tech Category:Rules Information Category:Incomplete